Innocence Of The Dance
by XbuttonsX
Summary: Axel misses Roxas like he's never missed before and so dances his troubles away. But when a certain person is caught peeping on him, how will the red-head react? When he sees the blonde, will he be overjoyed and finally confess? Akuroku hinted Zemyx


**A/N: Hey, all! Glad to see you! This fic was stuck in my head for a while and it really didn't come out the way that I saw it in my head. But I can't explain what I saw in my head. XD Is it a good thing to see Axel and Roxas ballroom dancing every time you here a certain song? And this fic was inspired by that song. XD Hope you like a bit of Akuroku. –rolls eyes-**

**Dissing the claimed- I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Innocence. Avril owns that song. I don't even want to attempt her last name as every time I do I spell it wrong. XD **

**Have fun! And be a good person ad review! Always love the feedback.**

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

He glided through the large room with wings for arms, spinning and twirling to the music that floated around his body. Tears dripped from his eyes but his sobs were drowned by the melodies drifting over him. The feminine voice washed through him and he let his sorrows be enveloped. He never thought the blonde would leave him. How impudent he was. He was foolish enough to think that forever actually meant for the rest of their lives. Forever with the blonde would have been a magical miracle indeed.

"R-Roxas."

His whispered plea was lost in the cathedral-like hall. His graceful moves were his only to witness as he soared through the air, arms wrapping and coiling around himself and he would make some clumsy ballerinas jealous of his grace. As he danced, his flaming red hair swished about his face. Somewhere in the back of his consciousness, he hoped that no one would be able to see him in his moment of breaking down. He was supposed to be alone at this time. He pushed the thought from his mind, flowing with the sounds.

Humming along with the lyrics that made fresh tears flow about his loss, still he floated about, making use of the entire, grand space. His long, slender legs carried him in sweeping arches to a pillar by the wall. He caught himself with strong arms against the cool stone and pushed off once more.

The sharp, feminine voice pierced his entirety and he sobbed out the lines along with the woman.

"It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming. It's the happiness inside that you're feeling. It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry!" And he did. He didn't bother to stop his emerald orbs from drowning as he collapsed to the magnificently tiled floor with his emotion. Curled up a ball until he caught his breath, he waited, letting the music take him away once more. Soon the piano restarted itself and that smooth voice covered him once again. He rose to his feet with the music, the tears still not having dried from his emeralds. His moves of obsession started once more.

"May I take this dance?"

The voice stopped him mid-stride. He didn't dare to turn towards the thing he had been longing to hear, fearing it to be naught but a dream. Feeling tremors rock through his body, he turned, fearing against any fear he has ever felt in his life. It would be far too good to be true. It couldn't be.

That smile; that bright, blonde head of spikes; those vibrant blue eyes; that perfect chin leading down to a perfect chin; that perfectly toned chest; all of it was Roxas. "It's so beautiful it makes you want to cry." He smiled his award-winning, cocky smile, leaning against a far marble pillar in the golden light from the thousands of candles floating overhead, one foot propping himself up, his arms crossed across his chest. Such a cliché pose. 'Cliché poses lead to heartbreak.' Axel reminded himself. As he watched, the blonde laid a thick pout on his perfect lips.

"Am I to take that you are unhappy to see me, Axel?"

"R-Roxas?" was all the red-head could utter in reply. He forced himself to move, one foot after the other. His movements, once so full of grace, were more like that of a dusk. His world was spinning and it was hard to breathe, let alone walk.

Roxas moved away from his pillar, appearing to have stolen the grace of the elder boy as he walked closer. He was caught up in Axel's arms the moment he was within reach. With the reality of the boy's warm skin under his fingertips, Axel collapsed in tears, pulling as much of the boy to him as he could. There they stood, frozen as they were, embracing the other with freely-flowing eyes until, again, the song began to repeat itself. Axel was the first to right himself. He held his hand out to the smaller boy, tears still finding their way down his cheeks. Roxas took it happily, being pulled to his feet and into Axel's awaiting arms.

They waltzed, appearing to come straight from a fairy-tale ball with the way they moved, gliding across the floor, hand in hand, to the beat of the song.

"You came back."

"I couldn't just leave you here by yourself, Axel. You'd be a wreck."

"You said you were leaving me forever."

"Forever is an awfully long time. An awfully long time that I'd rather spend with you."

"You think you can put up with me that long?"

"It's worth a shot."

The red-head felt his stomach roll over on itself at the blonde boy's words. He slowed their pace, stopping to look straight into those striking blue orbs. Neither boy noticed the fading music, each falling deeply into the depths of the other. "Don't ever leave me again." The command was quiet, so much so that Axel almost thought he hadn't said it. But Roxas had heard. He nodded softly. "I missed my chance to say it before you left but, I... I love you, Roxas."

"You know, I love you back."

That familiar burning sensation roared into full life in the pit of Axel's stomach and he lowered his mouth to that of the blonde, caressing the younger's lips with his own, trapping them in a perfect first kiss between the two. Eternity flittered by in that one move but neither boy cared. What, in reality, only lasted a few moments consumed both boys in its entirety.

When Axel finally broke away, panting for breath, straightening himself while Roxas laid his head against his chest, he heard a faint sob. A sharp gasp and a slight squeal of pain followed seconds after. The red-head's eyes widened in shock at the voices his ears managed to pick up.

"Hush up, fool! Do you wish us trouble? I for one don't feel like getting charred today!"

"But, Zexion! I-it's just so beautiful!"

Axel felt his cheeks heat up as he and Roxas exchanged a glance. A quick nod between the two before they moved as one to the interruption. What they came upon made Axel let out a sharp bark of laughter and Roxas cowered against the elder boy. Demyx, cradling his bizarre blonde hairdo with his hands, was whimpering, cowering behind a blushing Zexion. The elder blonde yelped when he saw the bodies standing before his face, causing Axel to laugh again.

"What exactly are you two up to down here?"

"Viewing a long-awaited reunion? I am aware it has only been but a few weeks but already the others have noticed a change in your behaviour, Axel."

"What's that supposed to mean?" the red-head growled, causing the elder blonde, who was just about ready to stop cowering, to yelp once more and dive farther into the slate-haired genius's shoulder blades.

"Nothing negative, I assure you. It was simply an observation of your love for Roxas."

Axel glared at the untrustworthy schemer but let his gaze soften when he felt arms wrap around his waist.

"Can you two kiss again? It was cute! Ow! Zexion! There is no reason for you have to hit me! I just want my friends to be happy!"

Axel was about to reply but had hands wrap up and around his neck, pulling him down farther so that Roxas could plant another kiss on his lips. So caught up in his blonde he was, Axel didn't notice the rowdy Demyx being pulled away and up the stairs by the very lucky Zexion. Really, the red-head was just happy he had his blonde back.

----

The End

----

**A/N: How was that? Tell me in a review, would you? Be so kind? Oh and, Susumi, if you are a dear and read this, don't yell at me for having Demyx as such a child. I know I said I'd improve on him, but it seems I'm just stuck having him as semi comic relief. I'm a horrid person. XD**

**You said that you would die for me. You must live for me too. – **_**Cat and Mouse**_

_**The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus **_

**Tootles;**

**XbuttonsX**


End file.
